


Sext From Heaven

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sexting, kinda shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should've never taught Balthazar what sexting was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sext From Heaven

You should’ve never introduced Balthazar to sexting. Your phone sat on the library table steadily buzzing. You tried not to glance at it too much, but you were starting to get looks from Sam and Dean as the texts continued to come in. Finally, you grabbed the phone and checked it.

_ I know you’re just doing research. _

_ Come on, research is boring. _

_ There are much more interesting things to do. _

_ You’re in the library, right? Not alone of course. _

_ But if you were… _

That was the last message he had sent so far. You tried to control your blushing as you watched another text come in.

_ I’d rip your shirt right off your body. You’re not wearing a bra, whether for your own comfort or because you know I like it. _

_ I’d take your pretty breasts in my hands and twist and pull on your little nipples. _

_ I’d kiss my way down your chest and stomach and run my fingers along the waistband of you sweatpants. _

_ Pull them off of you and bend you over the table right there. _

You bit your bottom lip hard and dropped your phone on the table. You set an open book on top of it and ignored the buzzing.

“Is that your angel?” Dean asked. You nodded still blushing, which made him raise his eyebrows at you.

“Why are you turning red?” He asked before realization flashed over his face.

“Seriously? Phone sex with us right here?” He teased you mercilessly. You covered your face with your hands.

“He’s sending them to me, I can’t stop him.” You squeaked out.

“Why would you stop him? Play along, sweetheart. Make him blush.” Dean encouraged you. You pushed the book of your phone and grabbed it. You held it tight in your hand as it continued to vibrate.

“I’m just going to…” You gestured towards the door heading towards the bedrooms. As soon as you were safe in your room, you jumped on the bed and reread the messages.

_ I’d take you back to your bedroom before you could come. _

You wanted to pull you pants down and touch yourself along with his messages, but you stopped yourself as they continued to come in.

_ I’d hook your legs over my shoulders and bury myself between your legs. _

You pressed you legs together seeking some kind of friction and opened the next message.

_ I’d make you come like that and I’d have you return the favor. _

_ You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock. _

_ I’d come in your mouth and then… _

 

“I could send you the next bit, but I figured it’d be much more fun in person.” You jumped at the sudden voice in your room. You sat up quickly, before Balthazar pushed you down. His arms made a cage around you keeping you pinned down. His mouth attacked your neck, but didn’t stay in one place long. He moved quickly leaving small marks in his wake.

“Shall I make good on my messages?” He muttered, his hot breath fanning over your skin.

“Or should we just skim to the good bits?” You gasped as he nipped harshly at your sensitive flesh.

“You’re going to have to make a choice, Y/N,” he muttered. You couldn’t really think clearly as his hands explored your body and started tugging your clothes off.

“I don’t know,” You muttered shaking your head. He could be overwhelming at times. You broke into a smile.

“Surprise me.” You said. He smiled down at you.

“As you wish.” He wrapped a hand around the back of your head and pulled you into a deep kiss. You barely noticed that he zapped your clothes away. It wasn’t until you felt his skin on yours that you were aware you were both naked. His hands slid across your skin.

“Balthazar,” you breathed as he teased you by ghosting his fingers barely tickling you.

“Changed my mind.” You whimpered. “I need you now.” His fingers gently teased your pussy open for him. You moaned as he lined himself up and pushed into you with one smooth stroke. He pulled you close to him as you both relished the feeling of being completely together. Balthazar could be a jerk to the Winchester brothers, and he could be a bit of a jerk with you, but you knew there wasn’t any real malice there. More often than not, when he was alone with you he would drop what you eventually realized was a protective act and he would allow himself to be bare and open with you. In those moments, he was gentler, softer, and more vulnerable.  

You were lost in him, as he started moving, you moved with him. You gasped as he sped up and hit you perfectly.

“Balthazar,” you breathed as he pulled pleasure from you. He grunted with you, as you both got close.

“Just a bit more.” He made out as he reached between you and moved to your clit.

“So close,” you mewled

“Come on, finish this together.” He breathed. You nodded and let go as you both fell together. His grip tightened on you as he came hard with you. Eventually, you both came down and settled together, arms wrapped around each other.

“I should sext you more often.” Balthazar said. “I think I like the results.” 

 


End file.
